To end the suffering of a bird
by I Want Candy
Summary: Raven lost control of her powers, distroying an orphange when they got loose. She is blaming herself for loasing control. R&R slight RobRea. ONESHOT


It is a one shot. I came up with this idea during some lesson at school. I also don't know why this idea but it wont leave me alone till I put it on here so here it is.

_Disclamer: I own nothing in this story._

* * *

Near the end of a birds life

She just stood there at the tip of the tower. Her shoulder length hair blew in the bitting wind. She liked standing there looking out into the stars above the bay. She was home here, alone, quit no one that she could hurt. The others went out for pizza and a movie sometime ago. She didn't go. she didn't want to go either, not after what she had done to the street and that orphanage, and it was her that had done it, no one else could have caused that much damage.

A depressing thought crossed her mind...no one could have stopped her, they all went out and she could have stopped all of that suffering that she would cause with her farther using her to control the world, to take it over and destroy it. She took another steep toward the edge. She stopped her train of thought as the door to the roof opened and emitted someone, into her privet thoughts and her contemplation of her life. She didn't need to look up from staring at the ground to realize who it was. He coughed making her flinch.

"Look please don't, I just want to be left alone so that I can think."

"I know...but i was just thinking that i could join you up here and get a bit of fresh air while I keep you company." His statement surrounded her like thorns trying to dig their way into her thoughts like he was trying to get her to tell him what she felt like, how she was going to cope with what happened and what she was going to do next, and to be truthful it hurt her more then what she would freely admitted.

"How come you didn't go off with the others for pizza and a movie?" came her almost welcoming reply but yet it sounded forced.

"I didn't feel like it" His reply was short yet complicated in the same way.

He sighed succumbing to the silence that surrounded her, the silence of the night.

"I am sorry" She spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear it, and if the wind blew extra hard right then, he would have missed it.But luckily for him he heard it and he knew it wasn't for the silence but fir her losing control so easily earlier.

"What for?" he inquired but knew the answer full well.

"For losing control and for making that orphanage collapse while we where getting the people out of there."

"It wasn't your fault. and no one was hurt. so listen to me and don't worry about it, we all had a trying day and where at out wits end." he sighted he knew that he was never any good at comforting her when bad things happened, he just wanted her to know that he was there for her when she needed him. "I am going to go inside, its getting cold and the rest should be back soon. Are you coming?"

"Yer in a sec, I just want to think a bit more"

"Don't stay out too long, we don't want you to get a cold" He sent her a small comforting smile, turned around and then headed for the door.

After he had left she let a small sigh escape her lips. when the door had closed. "I am sorry Robin, but i have to say goodbye. Look after them, boy blunder" She took the final step off the side of the building, toward the sharp rocks that surrounded the edge of the building.

As he walked down to the bottom of the stairs he heard a whisper that sounded week coming from the roof. he walked back up there encase she wanted to talk to him, thinking that he was still there but standing by the door. As he opened he heard her take a step forward and go off the side of the building.

He ran the rest of the way up the stairs and flew threw the open door. "RAVEN!!!!" he prayed that she didn't jump off.

"Robin"

"Raven, where are you"

"Happy now that I cant hurt anyone anymore"

"But Rea what about me, I have been hurt by you and, I need you...We all need you"

"I no but star will help...she will be there for you in a way that I could never be"

"I don't what her there, I only want you"

"Forget about me Robin, I am gone, there is no point to me even being here anymore, I only cause pain and suffering."

"But what shill I say to the others? What about BB he needs you Rea, you are his big sister that he goes to for advice, we all need you here"

"I am sorry, but i need to go now. goodbye Robin and think of something to tell them"

"Rea what if I cant do this without you. what if I need you more then what you think that I do?"

Only silence followed this statement. It was an eerie silence. the type of silence that you get at a morgue. "Raven. are you still there?"

again silence. Robin swore in a few choice words. He had lost her. she was truly gone. now what was he going to do. He had to tell the titans. As he thought this, he walked toward the door that led to the roof. He was going to make sure that there was no harm that would happen in this city, even if he had to die trying. He was going to make her death worth something.

* * *

Please Read it and Review it by pressing the button below. Please tell me what you thought of this fic. 


End file.
